true
by moontonic18
Summary: a songfic.. mikan x natsume


**True**

Song by Ryan Cabrera

disclaimer: as usual.. i dont own gakuen alice.. but i wish i did though..

a/n: hey everyone this is a song fic… natsumexmikan of course… I really like this song. Enjoy!!

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

Mikan

'_What's wrong with me? its not true right?... no it can't be!'_ the young brunette sighed. She was taking a walk through the woods since she can't seem to sleep. "its been 4 years since I came to this academy; its been 4 years since I've met him…"

She placed her palm on top of her chest "why is my heart beating fast when I think about him? Why does my heart beat fast when I see Natsume? Do I really like him?" she's trying to deny the feeling she has for the boy.

Then she sat under the Oak tree- looking across the beautiful night sky.

Natsume

In a king sized bed there laid a raven haired boy. He didn't have any mission for the night so he's got nothing to do. He was bored so he decided to sleep. He closed his eyes to see a picture of a young brunette _'mikan…' _he rolled over to the other side of the bed "I'll just go to sleep"

After sometime he still couldn't sleep. "That's it! I'm going outside" He also headed at the Oak tree.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_mmmm_

Normal

When Natsume got there he saw Mikan sitting under the tree. His heart skipped a beat, but convinced himself to act normally. He approached the brunette "what are you doing here polka dots?"

Mikan looked up "Natsume…" then she snapped out "po-polka dots? Hey! I'm not wearing that anymore you pervert!" she shouted at Natsume, and at the same time her heart beat was becoming very fast.

Natsume sat down "what are you doing here anyway huh?" Mikan's vein popped out "I should be asking you the same thing!"

To mikan's surprise Natsume answered her "I- just couldn't sleep. You?"

Mikan answered "the same as your reason"

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

There was silence for a long amount of time. Both of them could feel that their cheeks are very warm.

Natsume broke the silence "…Mikan" he whispered. He finally decided to tell her something.

Mikan was shocked that he called her by her real name so she blushed more "wha-what is it?"

Seeing Mikan blush, Natsume backed out "it's nothing... Go to sleep already" he stood up, and left her. Mikan stood up, and followed him "it's rude to leave a girl alone here you know!"

_[chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Natsume smirked and stopped walking; turned around to face Mikan. He had a different stare. Mikan was feeling a little uncomfortable "Na-Natsume?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked a little confused _'oh no! He thinks I like him, and now he's going to burn me…an-and hate me... forever!'_

"How do you see me? Do you see me only as a friend? Or more than a friend?" Natsume asked curiously.

Mikan thought that Natsume already got a clue that she likes him; she doesn't want him to get mad at her, so she faked a smile "silly! I like you as a friend only duhh!! I'm not like those girls who would go head over heels for you… so don't worry!!" she faked a yawn "I'm getting sleepy! Goodnight" then she ran off.

Natsume was a little heartbroken… but now at least he knows her feelings [at least that's what he thought. He walked back to his room as the wind was getting cold.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

The next day Natsume came in class as if nothing happened the other night. Natsume told Ruka what had happened because Ruka knows his little secret.

"oh Natsume…" Ruka was feeling down for his best friend.

Mikan came in class a little later than the usual. Everybody noticed she was acting a little weird. Hotaru was worried about Mikan so she ordered Mikan to stay after class "Mikan… we need to talk" Hotaru said to her friend emotionlessly.

Mikan just nodded. Something's definitely going on with Mikan.

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

After class

"So DO you like him?" Hotaru asked with a concerned look on her face.

"What are you talking about Hotaru? You're acting weird…" Mikan asked a little sweaty.

"I'm not the one who's acting weird here! You know what I'm talking about Mikan… so spill!" Hotaru responded blankly.

Mikan finally confessed and told her best friend, Hotaru everything.

"Mikan I think you should give it a shot… who knows? Maybe you'll thank me someday for this..." with that she left

"oh Hotaru… Mikan whispered.

"It's up to you… good luck anyways…"

_[Chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

After that Mikan decided to find Natsume and tell him how she really feels. She's been looking for him for an hour but she couldn't find him, so she lost her courage to tell Natsume how she really feels.

"I can't find him… stupid me why didn't I tell him how I feel last night?! Mikan you BAKA" Mikan scolded herself.

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

She didn't exactly know where she was heading since she was lost inside her thoughts. She didn't care where she was going. She was angry at herself "Mikan you stupid! Why? It's not that hard to tell him how you feel!" she slapped herself mentally; she was now sobbing under the Sakura tree.

'_Since I can't express it might as well as do this…' _she was talking to him even though he wasn't there.

"Natsume you BAKA!" tears fell down to her cheeks "I hate (sniff) you! You made (sob) me feel this way! (sniff) you made me fall for you! I know you'll never see me, I know you'll never look at me! NATSUME BAKA!!" (sob… sob).

After crying for a few minutes

Sigh "at least I let my feelings out" she wiped the tears but it still keeps on falling down. It really hurts for Mikan since Natsume is the only boy whom she liked ever since. She turned around to head back.

_[chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"Where do you think you're going?" someone stopped her from heading back.

'_Eh? I know that voice…' _Mikan's really nervous. She turned around to see "Natsume?" she was in deep shock.

"I heard it all" he said while trying to hide his blush "are those things you said… about me true?" he said while walking towards Mikan, then stopped right in front of her.

Mikan finally confessed her feelings to Natsume's face "YES!" she shouted at him "all of it, all of it is true…" tears are running down from her eyes.

"I love you!" she admitted "… now that you know, it's ok if you treat me just like the other girls (sob)" she closed her eyes and tightened the grip in her hands "you have the right not to tal-" mikan was suddenly cut off.

She felt something soft touching her lips. She opened her eyes; she noticed that their faces don't have any distance at all. Mikan stopped crying and kissed him back.

Both of them wanted to stop time. [a/n: the kiss is just a long peck, and not a passionate one k?

After a few seconds Natsume broke off the kiss, he's blushing madly and looked at the other direction "do you still think I don't feel the same way?"

Mikan didn't answer… she just looked at Natsume, still can't believe what just happened.

Natsume looked straight at her "I love you too… Mikan" then he brought his face closer to Mikan and kissed her again. Mikan did the same thing. [a/n: the kiss isn't passionate but its romantic this time…

After some time Natsume pulled off, he smiled at the brunette "I wanted to do that for a long time"

Mikan smiled back "same here…"

-end-

Moontonic18: sorry if this songfic is crappy and long… but I had fun making it since I was bored… p. thankies anyway.


End file.
